I Want You At the End
by jessi91
Summary: Series of one shots w/Alek & Chloe. More to come. Long live Chalek! Brian sucks. That's all I have to say. Like so many of my fellow writers, I absolutely stink at writing summaries. Please read:  Romance, kissing, banter, this has it all.
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**I haven't written a fanfiction in a while but decided to pull the pen back out just for Chloe King. I completely love this show for obvious reasons; I mean have you looked at Benjamin Stone? But anyways, please read the story. I hope you absolutely love it but I'm a bit rusty so please no flames. I love you guys so much and thanks for reading. Please review! And there's more to come soon.**

****This is a series of OneShots of Chloe and Alek moments. I absolutely love them together. NLOCK writers: WTF is up with the Brian storyline? I mean, really? I love the actor who plays Brian but this whole stupid love triangle needs to stop. Anywho ,I don't own any part of Nine Lives of Chloe King and all that other crap. Hope you guys enjoy.****

Chloe stared into her closet.

_What the hell am I wearing?_ _In what twisted universe would this be appropriate for a formal event? _The dress was a short, skimpy, neon pink and black bandage dress. It hugged every curve of her body, leaving nothing to the imagination, a clubbing dress if she'd ever seen one. One only perfect for getting her into clubs without being questioned if she was under 18. No one cared when she was wearing this dress. _All I'm missing are the stripper heels._

She sighed heavily. Looking into her closet, Chloe couldn't find one thing to wear. What was up with all the formal events lately? Since when do people throw these kinds of parties? In two days there was the formal gala celebrating the opening of the Egyptian exhibit at the San Francisco Museum. Somewhat surprisingly, Valentina had graciously given the museum a few artifacts on loan from her personal collection to put on display. Apparently one of her Mai friends was the curator and a perk was a hefty pile of tickets to the gala. Many of the influential Mai pack leaders from the surrounding areas were going to be in attendance. Unfortunately she requested Chloe's presence at the event. At the event there was to be dancing, the kind of dancing she didn't do well. That paired with having to spin around in a formal dress she didn't yet own in high heels that would inevitably hurt her feet made the evening look less and less like a fun night off from training. Lately, it seemed like the world was conspiring against Chloe just waiting to torture her with pretentious parties. The joys of being the Uniter. To top it all off it was raining and was supposed to continue to do so for the entire week meaning that her hair would predictably be a fizzy, untamable, hot mess.

She made her way over to the window, looking out into the night sky. Even now she could hear the rain drops beat down on the roof as a flash of lightning reflected into her bedroom followed by the rattling of the windows from thunder. She turned back towards her closet full of disappointments before letting out a groan of frustration. If only she had Valentina's closet of couture or Jasmine's four figure allowance. Chloe walked back over to her closet and looked into the floor-length mirror in front of her.

"Damn it. What am I going to wear?" She had recently developed the horrible habit of talking to herself out loud.

"Well, I think what you're wearing looks _just_ fine." She heard Alek say in his usual cocky, objectifying tone. She found his face's reflection in the mirror, catching him shamelessly eyeing her up and down. Alek's arms were crossed over his chest, leaning against the window frame. Chloe looked at him in annoyance.

"Remember what I said about the bell?" Alek rolled his eyes. "But, really?" Chloe spun around to face him. "You really think _this_ looks ok to wear to the gala?" Chloe turned back to the mirror. Alek walked towards Chloe to stand right behind her, looking over her shoulder at her image in the mirror. He ran his eyes over her appearance once again, gliding them up her body to finally meet hers.

"Probably not," he admitted, "but I could think of about a thousand other things to do in that dress…" he told her devilishly. Without losing eye contact, he placed his hands on her hips and moved his soft lips next to her ear "…or out of it." He raised his eyebrows seductively trying to get a rise out of her. Chloe's eyes grew wider but she tried to hold back her reaction as best she could. Lately she'd been trying to act less shocked by his frequent yet not-so-subtle sexual teases but she knew Alek had felt the tension in her muscles. He chuckled then dropped his hands. He gracefully flopped down on her bed. He leaned against the headboard and placed his hands behind his head, propping himself up so he could still get a proper view of Chloe in her dress. Chloe pivoted to look at him.

"That's really mature Alek." She rolled her eyes. "Those disgusting comments are a _real_ turn-on."

"I'll remember that." He winked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." She paused. He was soaked from head to toe, no doubt from keeping watch on the roof. "Hey!"

"What?" innocence flooded his expressions, honestly not understanding what he did this time.

"You're drenched!" She walked over to him and positioned her hands on her hips. Alek looked at her as if she was slow.

"Yes. Good job, Chloe. I am. That's generally what happens when you're forced to stand on a roof in the rain." He said, not moving from his relaxed position on her bed.

"You're going to get my whole bed wet." she slapped his leg, "Get up! Get up!" she pulled on his arm causing him to groan in irritation but he gave in. Alek let her pull him up and off the bed.

"I was comfortable." He whined.

"And wet," she pushed his chiseled body into the oversized chair.

"But most importantly, _comfortable_."

"I don't care. I don't want to be sleeping in wet sheets tonight just because the cat got tired of being outside."

"Ha. Ha. Chloe. You're hilarious." Sarcasm flooded his words.

"_I_ think so."

"Well at least someone does." Alek murmured. She rolled her eyes in response, "So, what's the big problem here?" gesturing towards the floor of her closet, hangers and clothing strewn everywhere.

"I have nothing to wear to Valentina's gala and I _hate_ wearing heels _and_ I can't dance. This whole night is going to be a disaster. I mean, how am I supposed to do this? I can't wear sweats to this thing and I definitely can't wear this. I could pass for a two-dollar hooker in this dress."

"Don't be silly Chloe. You don't look like a hooker. Give yourself a little credit. If anything you look like a well-paid escort." He teased. Chloe glared down her nose towards him. "Ok, calm down. I don't really have a solution to the dress fiasco of 2011 but I _can_ help you with something else."

"If this is another sexual innuendo…" she warned.

"Really, Chloe? Do you think my mind is always in the gutter?" she glared at him as if to say _'yes'_. "Where's your radio?"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just tell me." He ordered.

"It's on my desk, Sherlock."

"You know, I'm trying to help you. If I were you I would be a _little_ more appreciative." Alek lifted himself up from the chair and made his way over to the desk.

"Why would I be _appreciative_?" she mimicked, doing her best British accent while plopping herself down on the bed, "I don't even know what I'm thanking you for yet." By the time she'd finished her statement Alek had made his way to her radio. He pressed the on button. Kesha began blaring through the radio's speakers. Alek's face recoiled.

"Oh God! What is _this_?" he was clearly repulsed by the autotune glitter queen.

"It's Kesha." He looked at Chloe blankly. "You know? Kesha? K-E-dollar-sign-H-A? She wears a lot of glitter? Looks drunk all the time?"

"Oh! Kesha. Right…Is she the one on what you kids call the youtube?" He mocked before rolling his eyes at her and focusing his attention back to the radio tuner. "Of course I know who she _is_ Chloe. I'm Mai. I don't live in a cave." Now it was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. He could be a real jerk sometimes.

"Do you have an iPod dock for this? I know there won't be anything remotely good on these radio stations."

"To your left."

"Thank you." Alek swiftly pulled his iPod out of his jeans pocket. He fiddled with the thing before settling on a track. He plugged in the iPod and turned up the speakers. "Ok, it's on pause. Have to grab the remote." He stated as he placed it in his pocket. Alek walked over to Chloe and stretched his hands towards her, yanking her up from her seat on the bed. In one un-humanly swift move, Alek wrapped his right arm around her waist, bringing her close to him and raised her right hand in his left.

"Here we go." He stated, doing the uncomfortable close talking thing again. Alek was so close Chloe could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I didn't think this was normally how close people danced at these things." Alek shrugged.

"I guess you're right." He smirked. There he went again, trying to make her squirm. Alek took his right hand from around her waist and placed it gently on the small of her back adding about six inches between them, "This more comfortable?" Chloe nodded.

"Now what are we doing?" she asked pretending to be unphased by his latest attempt to rattle her.

"I'm going to teach you the simplest step I can think of. It's called the rock step. Just follow my lead, it's basically swaying. If you can master this, which God help us if you can't," Chloe shot him a look which he brushed off, "you'll get by."

"Ok," Chloe nodded in concentration. She lowered her gaze from his face to his feet.

"Ok, rule number 1."

"Uh, huh?" Chloe stared at her feet trying to align them perfectly with Alek's.

"Don't look at my feet."

Chloe's eyes darted up to his face to meet his eyes. "We haven't even started and I'm already f-ing it up."

"Will you please relax? I can feel the tightness in your muscles, you're incredibly stiff. I can help you with that later if you'd like," fully understanding the innuendo in his proposition. Chloe sent an irritated look in his direction. Alek ignored it and moved on, completely unfazed. "With as much tension as your giving off you could stress out Gandhi. Just breathe. The worst thing that could happen is you step on my toes."

"Good point." Chloe agreed. _And even that wouldn't be entirely terrible._ She suddenly felt more assured, somewhat glad Alek was helping her.

"Or fall and embarrass yourself in front of _everyone_." he smiled playfully. It instantly reminded her why she never liked asking him for help.

"Alek." She cautioned. He let out a small laugh. "That's not even close to being funny right now." Another laugh escaped his lips. "Alek!" Chloe dropped her hands from their assigned positions and slapped his arm. It was hard for her not to laugh in response though. He didn't laugh often and when he did, it was infectious. "Stop it! This is a big deal! I don't want to not screw this up in front of Valentina."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled "I can't help it. You take this _so _seriously like the entire survival of our race relies upon your ballroom dancing." She hit his arm one more time "Ok, ok." Alek conceded, he threw his arms up in surrender "I'm done." He extended his arms again, waiting for Chloe to place her hands in his. Once she did Alek arranged their bodies back into the correct position.

"Ok, now remember, all you need to do is follow my lead. You're a Mai so dancing should come easy to you. It's just like training. Once you learn it, it becomes second nature, completely natural." Chloe broke their eye contact for a moment to look down at her feet. "Stop looking at your feet Chloe." Alek reminded her sternly. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Sure." she said unconvincingly, "What the hell, right? You already let me know the worst case scenarios."

"True." He stated. "Ok, here we go." Alek released his hand from the small of her back where it had been resting comfortably to reach into his pocket and press play on the remote. The song was simple enough, just an old Billie Holiday recording of I'm Yours. Suddenly Chloe realized she was looking down at their feet again.

"Will you stop that?" he asked impatiently. Chloe focused her eyes back on Alek's and let out a huff.

"Sorry, it's not like I'm trying to suck." Alek rolled his eyes at her over dramatic statement.

"You don't suck at this, ok? You're just learning. You can't do everything perfect the first time you try. You're the Uniter, not a robot." He stated. As Alek moved his feet she suddenly felt nervous about stepping on his toes, she gave him an uneasy expression. "You're doing fine Chloe, just keep looking at me." he smiled encouragingly, "And remember to count. One and two, one and two." She smiled, recognizing that this wasn't as hard as she had thought it'd be. Alek wasn't a bad teacher really. He glided their bodies smoothly to the music with no effort at all. Although, by now the step had become routine for Chloe, it took no more thinking than breathing. Alek had been right, dancing was came much more effortlessly now that she had transformed.

"You're not too bad at this."

"You haven't seen anything." Alek smirked before taking Chloe and dipping her in his arms.

"Now you're just showing off." She told him with a playfulness in her voice. Alek drew her back up into his chest. "So how did you learn how to do this?" Chloe asked him, truly curious what would ever possess Alek to learn such a skill. "You don't exactly look like a Dancing with the Stars fan."

"Well, I do like to keep the ladies on their toes." Alek said as he guided Chloe into a spin before pulling her back effortlessly. Chloe shook her head at him lightheartedly, giving him a giggle. Alek looked down at her before breaking eye contact to look above her head at nothing in particular, their cheeks were almost touching. His voice dropped to a quieter volume where Chloe had to partially use her Mai senses to hear, "Honestly, my mother made me learn." Chloe felt her breath hitch. She knew this couldn't be easy for him to talk about. She'd never heard Alek mention his mother; really he'd never mentioned any of his family. This was a conversation reserved for someone he trusted. She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. A sad, reminiscent grin crossed Alek's face. "She was extremely traditional. She used to drag me to etiquette school kicking and screaming the entire way." Chloe opened her mouth to make a quip before Alek continued, "I know what you're thinking. Clearly this must be the only thing that stuck." He joked before continuing with his story. "This was actually one of her favorite songs to dance to. She was always a _huge_ Billy Holiday fan. Sometimes after my mother tucked me in I would sneak out of my room and sit on the stairs of our home to watch my father dance with her. It was sort of their nightly tradition." Alek paused and Chloe didn't know if she should fill in the silence but decided against it. Instead, she processed what he was saying and concentrated on the placement of Alek's muscular body against hers. It was comfortable just like the conversation. "I haven't thought about them dancing in a long time actually. I kind of miss that."

"Alek?" the name came out hesitantly from her lips. She was anxious to ask him anything about them but feared she might never have the opportunity to ask again.

"Yes?"

"What were they like?" Alek strained his head back to look at her in the eyes. Chloe could tell he was trying to decide what to make of her question. Alek let out a soft sigh and shook his head in concentration, breaking eye contact once again.

"My father's name was Edward and my mother's was Alicia. I don't remember much about them actually, just bits and pieces, but she had the most incredible green eyes and long brown hair. They were always so happy. She was a school teacher and my father…I honestly don't remember what he did. But they were great parents. They were good together. "

"They sound so perfect," Chloe pictured, imagining them in her head. A portrait of the two doting parents holding hands and smiling with their blonde headed little boy. "– like they would have come straight out of a storybook." Alek chuckled grimly.

"They _were_ perfect…to me anyways, but I'm a bit biased." He smiled.

"You don't have to do that, you know?" referring to his need to always try to lighten the mood. The song switched to the next track, I'll Be Seeing You, another classic Billie Holiday tune.

"Do what?" Alek looked questioningly. Chloe shook her head, looking at him before resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Well," Alek said as he slowed down the dancing to a stop, "that concludes your lesson for the evening. I think you have successfully mastered the easiest step in ballroom. Congratulations." He grinned. "I should probably get back to guard duty. Jasmine's out there but I think we both know she's not the most observant." At that very moment they heard a loud thud from the roof, no doubt it was Jasmine voicing her opinion on his comment. He released her right hand and dropped his from the small of her back. Alek started walking towards the radio to collect his iPod.

"Wait a second," Chloe requested a little too desperately. For a reason she wasn't willing to admit to herself, she wasn't ready to be finished with her dance lesson. "I've always loved this song. Can't we finish it?"

"Are you asking me to dance?" Alek looked at her questioningly but Chloe could see his eyes light up as he spoke. He had read into her request. Chloe wasn't an idiot; she was well aware that some of the advances he'd made over the course of their friendship weren't entirely to make her uncomfortable. He often said what he meant shrouded in a blanket of sarcasm. Alek made his way slowly back over to her as she spoke. It made her nervous.

"No. I just thought you liked this song too since it's on your iPod and everything. And I was just getting the hang of the step. And-"

"You've had the hang of that step since 5 seconds after I taught it to you." Alek stated clearly. He was right, she had.

"I just thought—" Chloe had to backtrack. They were just getting comfortable with each other as friends. Getting involved in any other way than that, or letting him think she wanted to, would only complicate things further. Plus, it was painfully clear that anything other than a friendship with Alek Petrov would only lead to a broken heart and one less gallon of chocolate ice cream in the freezer. Chloe wasn't sure if she could trust him with matters of the heart. She still wasn't convinced that this wasn't just a game to him, another story he would inevitably brag about to his friends.

"If you want to dance, all you have to do is ask." He interrupted. There was no trace of sarcasm or teasing anywhere in his voice, no mask of flirtation. The candor of his statement flustered her and made her question her previous thought. Chloe knew she'd never get used to that; it always caught her off-guard when Alek said what he was really thinking. It was like he was flipping on a sensitivity switch. Alek gently placed his hands around hers and put them back in their correct places. "I don't bite." He hummed into her ear. It sent a chill down her spine. The proximity made her realize what a mistake this dance was. Despite already knowing the step Chloe looked down at her feet pretending to have to concentrate so she wouldn't have to make eye contact. She tried to steady her heartbeat as her pulsed raced inside her chest.

"Do I have to remind you to not look at your feet?" Alek asked.

"Sorry. I was just trying to remember where my feet went." She lied. Chloe was pretty sure Alek hadn't believed her. Looking up, she focused on a spot on her bedroom wall. She could feel Alek's gaze bore into her. _Whatever I do_, she told herself, _do not look up at him_. Alek was constantly all over the place with his emotions and Chloe couldn't risk it. She never knew where she stood with him. One moment he'd be a complete jerk or be flirting with some girl and the next he'd be the sweetest boy she'd ever met. Chloe didn't want to look up at him and give him the satisfaction of knowing she wanted him. She was not interested in some throwaway fling with Alek. It was a lot more to her than that but she wasn't sure if it would be anything more than that to him. And until she knew the answer to that question she could not allow herself to look up at Alek. If she did, who knew what would happen. She bit her bottom lip in concentration. A moment passed before Alek spoke.

"I was thinking…tomorrow night…I could teach you the box step. That way you'll know one more just in case." Chloe knew his offer was genuine but she didn't respond. She was worried her voice would be unsteady and give away her thoughts. "I mean, if you want…?" Alek's voice was uncertain, more vulnerability in it than she normally heard. She cleared her throat knowing she couldn't refuse his offer and she kind of didn't want to. Not after what he'd told her tonight about his family.

"Um, yeah…that would be fine." Chloe nodded her head, voice weak, but kept her eyes trained in front of her.

"Ok. Tomorrow night." He responded. As the music started to fade, signaling the end of the song, Chloe couldn't resist any longer and gave in, looking into Alek's eyes. They were oddly gentle compared to normal. She couldn't place where she'd seen that look before. Without words Alek leaned down, placed a slow gentle kiss on her cheek and as swiftly as he'd entered he'd disappeared. Vanished out the window into the cold rain leaving Chloe standing there alone in her room with his iPod playing, as the end of the song dissipated. Chloe raised her hand to touch her cheek which was tingling from the kiss Alek had gifted her with. As she touched it she focused back on her thought about his gaze, the way he was looking at her moments before. He was almost looking at her like…like Chloe's father used to look at her mother. Suddenly it dawned on Chloe…Alek was in love with her.

**Thanks for reading! And again I beg PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you think about the story and any possible thoughts you have on anyother OneShots. I'm always up for suggestions :) Love ya**


	2. Chapter 2: Part Two

**After many requests, this is a follow-up to the last chapter before I move on to other oneshots. I hope you guys absolutely love it. I'm sorry it took so long, I couldn't get the ending the way I wanted it. It sounded too rushed. I hope it works for you guys. **

**To all of you that reviewed I have to say I love reading all of your comments. And for those of you who added me or my story to your favorites, don't think it goes unnoticed although a review would also be fantastic :P And as always, I love you all and am so thankful you're reading my feeble attempts at being a writer. I appreciate it! Thank you! To steal a line from Chloe, "It's like that's all I ever say to you"...thank you.**

**Also, just in case anyone is delusional, I do not own TNLOCK much to my dismay.**

-o-

Chloe had been right about the rain and her hair. _Stupid rain, I'm going for sultry, not Ms. Frizzle. _Chloe thought, trying to tame her hair into soft waves. It was 6 o'clock on Friday night, the night of the gala, and Chloe found herself standing in front of that same god forsaken mirror she had stood in front of two nights ago. This time though, she wasn't worried about her outfit. Thankfully Jasmine had come to her fashion rescue and would be there shortly with dress in hand. Apparently Alek had told her about Chloe's dilemma although she was sure it had been _before_ she'd cancelled on him yesterday. She had said yes to their dance lesson but after sleeping on it, she chickened out and changed her mind. She wasn't ready to take the next step in a relationship with him yet and she knew that's exactly what would happen if he came over that night. Chloe had told him before school, via text message, using her biology test on Friday as an excuse. Not exactly her finest hour. His response was straightforward enough replying with a simple "Fine." All in all it was the shortest conversation she'd ever had with Alek through text or otherwise. Yesterday and today had been Alek free for the most part. Anyone else would think things were normal enough butt his aversion to eye contact and constant flirting, not to mention his absence from guard duty last night, made his feelings obvious to Chloe. He was avoiding her – like the plague. His iPod had also curiously vanished from her room when she got back home from school. Even though it had been just a kiss on the cheek, Chloe felt guilty. It was almost as if she'd cancelled a date. The whole situation didn't sit right with her but it wasn't time to dwell on it. For now they could go back to being friends, if you could call it that. Their whatever-it-was was over for the moment and Chloe could focus on the most important issue of the week. The gala; a night free of Alek to clear her head which was just what she needed. Chloe heard a knock at the downstairs door followed by Jasmine's voice echoing up the stairs.

"Hi Ms. King. I have Chloe's dress."

"Go ahead and get up there. She's been trying to fix her hair for the past hour. I'm sure she'd love the help."

Chloe heard Jasmine's soft tread running up the stairs before the bedroom door swung open. Jasmine stood in front of Chloe with a wide grin on her face. Jasmine's hands were hidden behind her back. "You will never believe what I got you to wear." Jasmine revealed the black garment bag she had been hiding behind her. The words Oscar de la Renta were written on the bag in white script. Chloe's mouth dropped open. Although she wasn't sure what was in the bag Chloe had an idea and her eyes lit up in excitement realizing the potential of what could be inside.

"I have to admit I can't take all the credit. Amy told me about the dream dress." Jasmine unzipped the garment bag revealing the beautiful gold fabric. The sparkles from the dress' sequins and gold detailing almost glowed as the light hit it. Chloe had seen a lot of beautiful, expensive dresses in her time working at the clothing shop but this one was different. The intense detailing was impressive and, paired with that designer label, she could only imagine how much money it had set Jasmine back.

"Jasmine! How much did this cost?" There was no way Chloe would ever be able to save up and pay back Jasmine for this kind of dress on her small part-time salary.

"Enough but don't worry about it," she shrugged, brushing off Chloe's concern. "As you've said before, 'the Mai are doin' ok'." Chloe chuckled remembering the stupid comment from the first time she had seen Jasmine's home. The size of their penthouse apartment had definitely taken her breath away.

"Obviously I was right." Chloe still couldn't pull her eyes from the dress as Jasmine removed it from its resting place in the bag. "How did you even find this?" Chloe asked, shaking her head in amazement. "I can't believe you bought the Cameron Diaz dress. I love it. Thank you!" Chloe said with genuine gratefulness in her voice. "You are a thousand times better than any fairy godmother."

"I'm glad you like it." Jasmine said triumphantly. She turned back towards her garment bag of magic and revealed yet another surprise. Emerging in her hands was a pair of nude colored Jimmy Choo's drizzled in rhinestones. "Here are the shoes. Amy picked these out. They're a little too bedazzled for my taste but they're cute. Now can you go put this on? We need to hurry and get to the gala. Valentina will slit my throat if she thinks I'm the reason you're late."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Chloe said eagerly, practically ripping the dress and shoes from Jasmine's hands. She made her way into the adjoining bathroom to put it on. As she pulled off her robe, she slipped the gown and shoes on effortlessly. The structured boning of the dress fit her flawlessly, showing off her slender figure. She exited the bathroom, "Could you help me with this?" motioning Jasmine to help with the zipper.

"Turn around so I can see it." Jasmine directed after she fastened the zipper. Chloe spun around to face her. The silk underlay of the dress slid over her smooth legs. Although the sequins poked a bit, the discomfort was worth it. The dress was absolutely amazing. "You're definitely going to be knocking some Mai guys off their feet tonight. I can already think of about 10 comments that are going to fly out of Alek's mouth." Jasmine joked, although they both knew it was the truth. Chloe's heart skipped a beat at the mention of him being at the event.

"Alek's going to be there?" She swallowed, burying her nerves and curiosity beneath the façade of her question. Apparently Alek had decided to omit that fact the other night. _Great, this isn't going to be weird. At least Jasmine will be there to buffer._ Jasmine answered Chloe's question with a nod of her head as she bent down to straighten the hem of Chloe's dress. As Chloe looked down at her dress her mind jumped to Alek again, wondering what he really would say when he saw her. It would probably something terrible as Jasmine had mentioned but talking would actually require him coming within 5 feet of her which he hadn't done in over a day. Alek had really taken to the whole avoidance route, keeping away from her like the moon avoids the earth, maintaining constant distance but still somehow always within view. There would definitely be plenty of people at the party to where he could get away with not talking to her at all. It was a safe bet he would either pretend nothing was wrong and avoid the subject all together or just not talk to her. Nevertheless Chloe was curious what he would look like in a tux. Probably like a blonde James Bond. "Alright," Jasmine stood back up, "I think we're ready to go."

"Maybe it's just me but it might be good for you to change first. Where's your dress?" Chloe asked, wondering why Jasmine was still in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm not going." Jasmine smiled. Chloe looked at Jasmine for an explanation, "I asked for the night off. Alek didn't tell you?"

_Clearly Alek hasn't been telling me a lot of things lately. _Chloe thought. Instead of voicing her thought she simply nodded her head.

"It's been a _long_ week of standing in the rain." Jasmine admitted, "I need a night to relax, maybe do some judo."

"Judo? Since when is that relaxing?" Jasmine laughed at Chloe as if she'd asked the most ridiculous question. The more Chloe learned about Jasmine the more she realized how much of Jasmine's life as a Mai and job as a protector consumed her life. No doubt something that had been inbred from Valentina.

Chloe let out a puff of air to relieve the nervous energy causing butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if she and Alek would be able to put the past two days behind them. It was tough to say though; Alek had always been somewhat a rollercoaster ride when it came to things like this. "Don't worry," Jasmine reassured. "You'll be fine. Alek will be there." Chloe was sure that was supposed to be a comforting comment but it definitely wasn't. Jasmine looked Chloe over once more making sure Chloe's outfit was in order. "Now let's get out of here. Don't want to keep Valentina waiting."

-ooo-

-ooo-

As soon as Chloe was escorted through the doors of the museum her mouth gaped open in awe. It was incredible. The entire grand entrance inside the museum had been completely transformed into what Chloe could only describe as a starry night in Cairo. The room was golden in color with splashes of jeweled toned fabrics. There were tables set for 8 filling the room signifying the fancy meal that was to occur later on tonight, which molded themselves around the large circular dance floor located in the center of the room. Waterford chandeliers hung from the domed ceiling making the lights play off the crystals. The band was in full swing, and the room was filled with noises of people mingling and laughing as they danced.

The doorman had directed her to table number two and she made her way over to it to find her seat, scanning for any trace of Alek while memorizing every nook and cranny of the room to tell her mom later. Chloe knew she would be dying for details. As she neared the table she relaxed, finding it strangely empty with no Alek in sight despite the hundreds of people present. Chloe sat down in a chair and began fiddling with her napkin, not entirely sure what to do with herself. She couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Alek and about what hadn't happened at school yesterday. Chloe had been unsure of what to expect from him that afternoon but completely evasive behavior hadn't crossed her mind. She scanned the room once more, searching for his figure but saw nothing. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and her breath caught. _Alek_. She turned to look at the penguin suit that stood next to her and her face fell.

"Why, hello there." The man said in a light southern accent. His tux shirt was somewhat wrinkled and a small yellow stain was on his chest probably spilling from the champagne glass he held in his hand. His slightly disheveled appearance was contradicted by his over styled, greased back hair. It was clear he must have been in his 40s or 50s and had ingested one too many beers in his lifetime as evidenced by his potbelly. This was definitely not the person she was expecting to see. "You must be Chloe."

Chloe didn't know what to make of him. He seemed gentle enough but something about the man gave her the creeps. He definitely wasn't a threat…maybe it was his grabby touch. It lingered too long on her shoulder. He slid into the empty seat next to her. "Um, yes…" she answered gingerly.

"I'm Neal." The way he said his name made it sound like Chloe should've instantly recognized him. He placed his hand on her lower thigh. "I guess you could say I'm one of Valentina's friends, although I'm not sure how accurate that statement is. She's not exactly a teddy bear." Chloe nodded, and chuckled out of politeness, still very much uncomfortable with the placement of his hand. Even though it would generally be a simple enough gesture, the way he placed it on her lap reminded her of some disliked, pervy uncle at a holiday party.

"May I say you look radiant in that dress, darlin'. Good enough to eat." Neal stated. Chloe had never hated the word 'darling' so much in her life as she did in that moment.

"Thanks." She responded, not welcoming the compliment.

"I mean, if I was ten years younger…" he drifted off eyeing her up and down as he chuckled, giving her thigh a squeeze. It gave Chloe's spine chills. Her muscles tensed. You'd think she would be used to unwanted advances and looks from Alek but the way Neal looked at her was different, like she was a piece of meat. The way he eyed her in that dress made her feel dirty and not in a good way. There was no other way to put it, Neal was a creeper. Chloe's mind jumped to a million things to say as an excuse to leave…_I have to pee…I need to see Valentina…I need to powder my nose…I think I hear my phone ringing…I'm dying of a venereal disease…_

"Neal!" Neal whipped his head to his left towards a woman across the room. _Thank God_, Chloe breathed. The lady in the deep blue dress motioned Neal over to her. Although the woman was seemingly unalarmed by the way he had been acting with Chloe, Chloe couldn't care less. Pervy Neal was leaving.

"Looks like the wife's callin'." Neal raised his eyebrows at Chloe, "I got to go."

"Oh." Chloe responded halfheartedly, giving him a disingenuous smile, trying to hide her repulsion and mortification at the man's come-ons.

"See you later honey." _God I hope not,_ Chloe thought. Chloe watched Neal walk back towards his wife before wiggling her shoulders and brushing her dress feverishly where his hand had rested, trying to get the creepiness off of her. Chloe began scanning the room again, taking in the sights. Between the artifacts, decorations, elegant music, and the people – with the exception of Neal – it was a gorgeous sight to see.

Chloe noticed Valentina speaking to an older man near the entrance and focused in on it. Valentina politely laughed, most likely at some joke the man had just told. "Well, yes, that _is_ a fantastic idea James." She said "I'm sure we could work something out if-"

"Haven't I told you not to eavesdrop before?" Alek said, interrupting Chloe's concentration. "It's rude." Even though his voice wasn't anywhere near her, she heard it clearly, instantly recognizing his smooth British voice. Chloe turned her head slowly in an attempt to figure out where he was. Apparently Alek had decided to break his vow of silence for the moment and Chloe was more than thankful. After Neal's visit she was glad to talk to Alek if for nothing more than to deter any future visits.

"Where are you?" she asked him, at a volume no human would hear. She stood up to get a better look.

"You can't figure that out?" he stated, "We really _do_ need to work on more ear training if you can't find a person in a confined space like this." Immediately Chloe turned to her right and spotted him. He was leaning up against a pillar near the back exit doors, it was dimly lit and hidden practically out of sight. It was no surprise she hadn't found him instantly. She made her way towards him, weaving through the crowd, trying not to bump into the many people that occupied the room. Once she reached him Chloe stood next to him, side by side, leaving a modest amount of space between their bodies. She positioned herself towards the party, the same direction Alek was facing, and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't sure what to say to him but it seemed like they were both short on words as of late. As long as she wasn't back at that table, alone, she could deal with the silence.

As they stood there it was easy to see the extensive schmoozing happening throughout the room as the champagne flowed. What caught her attention the most though were the men and their partners seemingly gliding as they danced. The designer dresses flowed when they moved, painting brilliant colors across the dance floor.

"Wow." Chloe said reverently, "They all dance so beautifully."

"Well, half of them _are_ Mai." Alek observed.

"Oh," Chloe said acknowledging his explanation, "that actually makes a lot of sense." Watching them move to the music suddenly caused Chloe to feel the urge to ask Alek to dance but she wouldn't. Not after what had happened, or hadn't happened, over the past day. They'd both sent enough mixed signals for one week. It would be too awkward, although she had been right – he looked more than decent in a suit.

"I'm sorry about cancelling our dance lesson." She blurted out.

"It's fine. It's not a big deal." Although his tone didn't indicate anger, his answer wasn't good enough for Chloe but she let it go for the moment.

"Alek?" he raised his eyebrows in response, still looking out at the crowd. "Not to criticize or anything but why are you hiding in a dark corner by a pillar? It kind of gives off a lurking vibe."

"I'm not staying. I'm on guard duty tonight."

"Oh, but Jasmine said you-"

"Jasmine was wrong." He cut Chloe off, his voice still calm. "I'm on guard duty. Someone still has to protect you." The shortness of his explanation reminded Chloe again about cancelling on him. Alek's excuse was a weak one and they both knew it. She knew the mass amounts of Mai at the party tonight would mean there would be no attack from the Order, not unless they had a death wish. No one would be a target tonight at this party. But even if there was a protector on duty, it would make more sense for him to be here – inside with her – and Alek was smart enough to realize that. It's easier to protect someone when you're within two feet of them.

"When did you volunteer for that?" she asked, "Yesterday?" Alek gave her a knowing but cautioning glance. That look confirmed everything she'd been thinking. "You just said half of the people here are Mai, Alek. Don't worry; I won't be caught without protection tonight." Alek looked at her, raised his eyebrows mischievously and began to open his mouth. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't say it." Alek shut his mouth instantly and innocently threw his hands up with a smirk that told her the thought crossed his mind. "Mind always in the gutter." Chloe shook her head looking at Alek, relieved that for the moment their conversation had returned to normal. It always surprised Chloe how quickly their conversations could turn from serious to joking. It was like neither one of them enjoyed fighting with the other. A beat passed.

"I see you met Neal." Alek stated before letting a smirk cross his face. Chloe located Neal now standing near another unsuspecting young female. Neal placed his arm around the girl's waist and it was evident, even from where Chloe was standing, that it was an unsolicited advance.

"He's horrible." Alek smiled at her entirely truthful comment, "I feel like I need a shower after talking to him."

"Yeah, he's an acquired taste but harmless. If you think that's bad you need to ask Jasmine what happened to her at the Christmas party two years ago. Now _that_," Alek chuckled, "was funny."

She grinned, wondering what could possibly have happened to Jasmine at that party that was still funny years later. "Don't worry. I'll remember to ask her when I thank her for this dress for the millionth time."

"You _do_ look lovely in it." Alek said honestly. Chloe blinked her eyes for a moment, his transparency catching her off-guard once again, before continuing.

"Yeah, well this dress could make anyone look great and I love it but I really can't wait to get out of it. The sequins are kind of itchy."

"Well if you need help taking it off later I'm _more_ than available." Alek jested.

"You're disgusting." Chloe chuckled, remembering what Jasmine had said earlier. She hit his arm sternly.

"Can you blame me?" Alek asked, eyeing her in the dress.

"It's really is great, isn't it?" Chloe asked, looking down to admire the gown as the lights hit it. "It must've cost her a first born child or something."

"It was more like my kidney but I'm pretty sure it was worth it." Chloe looked at him understanding the implications of his words. Alek had helped pay for the dress. As if reading her mind he offered up a small explanation, "I had a feeling it would look great on you and clearly…I was right."

"But why did you do that?" she asked, even though if she'd thought about she'd have realized she already knew the answer to her own question. It was the same reason he'd given her the dance lesson.

Alek shrugged, "Doesn't matter." They stood there in silence for a little longer before Alek turned to walk down the dark hallway towards the back door. "I'll see you later Chloe."

"Alek." Chloe said, grabbing his shoulder before he could make his exit. "I really am sorry for the other night."

"Like I told you earlier, it's fine." Alek said sternly, his tone indicating that Chloe needed to drop it but she didn't.

"I know you said its fine and you're _pretending_ like its fine but it's not. Obviously…you care." The way the last part of her sentence came out sounding almost like a question rather than a statement.

"Chloe, it was _just_ a dance lesson." He insisted.

"Oh, right," she stated. "I guess kisses are just a standard part of those for you." She said firmly, slightly hurt by his ambivalence.

"Look," he let out a huff and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry about the other night. I'm not upset with you…" Chloe looked at him challenging his statement, "…anymore." He conceded. "I like you and you clearly don't like me and now I'm backing off. Can we just move on? I'm over it. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Suddenly Chloe felt her stomach churn, the butterflies were suddenly active in her stomach again. In that moment Chloe realized she was being and had been a complete idiot and now Alek had the wrong impression. He'd always been more sensitive than he'd let on and now his feelings were hurt. No matter how well he tried to hide it, Chloe could see in his eyes that he wasn't over it and neither was she. Now was the time to fix this. She had to set this straight no matter how scared she was to admit it.

"That's the thing." She said apprehensively, trying to form her thoughts into words. Chloe wished she could walk away from this conversation but found her feet firmly planted; her legs not allowing her to escape. She was positive Alek could hear her heartbeat speeding up. Chloe found herself wishing they weren't Mai so it wouldn't be so easily recognizable she was nervous. "I don't…not…like you." Alek locked his eyes on hers. She could tell by his expression that he was a little confused and taken aback by her comment.

"You know that's a double negative…?" he stated slowly. Chloe could see he'd understood what she'd said but he was unsure if Chloe had actually grasped what her own words meant.

"Yeah, I know." Chloe said, trying to straighten out her words. "I was trying to say that I do." Alek looked at her questioningly. "I'm saying I like you, more than…just friends."

Alek looked at her letting her words sink in. Flashes of happiness and curiosity crossed his face and yet simultaneously Chloe recognized her own emotion mirrored on his – nervousness. He walked closer towards her and gently took her right hand in his left and her left in his right, entangling their fingers. Chloe wasn't entirely sure what was happening. She could hear his heart; it was a calm rhythm, completely opposite of her fluttering beat. His eyes locked on hers and a new resolve touched his features followed by the expression he'd given Chloe in her bedroom that night. The one Chloe couldn't erase from her memory. He released his right hand and brought it up to her cheek, searching her eyes for any sign to stop. She knew he wouldn't find one. Alek moved closer to where their lips were only a mere centimeters apart before Chloe closed her eyes in anticipation. She wanted to kiss Alek, she had never been more sure. Despite all the ups and downs of their relationship, she cared about him more than she had previously admitted to herself. She was ready. Alek delicately pressed his lips against hers. It was an entirely different kiss than she had expected from him. Instead of feverish kisses, it was delicate and sweet, completely unrushed. She felt the heat from his soft steady kiss against her lips and it made her heart race. His mouth was tender against hers as he continued, not breaking his lips apart from hers. Her lips tingled with his touch. Without pulling her hand from his she moved her free hand up to touch his neck, wanting to never break apart from his embrace. She had never felt anything like it. Within that one prolonged kiss she felt her heart melt and it break instantaneously as she realized he was what she'd been missing all along. After a few moments Alek pulled back, looking at her again before kissing her one more time. As he broke the final kiss, he rested his forehead against hers. Chloe breathed deeply.

"What does that mean?" she asked in a quiet voice, eyes still closed, unsure of what had just happened.

"I think it's perfectly clear what that means. I like you Chloe."

-o-

**That's the end of this short story but I'll be updating with another oneshot chapter really really soon. Like possibly tomorrow. I'd like to ask all of you to please go to abcfamily and tell them about your love for the show at .com/site/feedback. Also please, please review for the love of Chalek! but no flames please :)**

**As a side note, I picked Cameron Diaz because I decided if Chloe was going to have anyone as her fashion icon it would be a strong, funny, independent woman who she could look up to. Also it'd probably be someone who could pull off a hippie chic vibe but also look incredibly glammed up and I instantly thought of Cameron. Plus she can rock a scarf which seems to be a total Chloe obsession. I felt the need to explain my decision for some reason. BTW, if you want to see the dress and the shoes I mentioned, it's posted on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3: In Bed

**Ok, so if you haven't seen the season finale of NLOCK you need to...like NOW! Go on youtube, sidereel, whatever, you just SERIOUSLY need to see the finale!**

****SPOILER ALERT**DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE!**SPOILER ALERT**DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE!****

**I seriously did a happy dance when Brian died. I literally got up from the couch and danced a happy jig. It's pathetic but I was overjoyed! I do realize he probably isn't permanently dead but just the possibility that he might be brings joy to my little heart of stone. I absolutely love Grey Damon but Brian has got to stop coming between Chloe and Alek. The madness that is the love triangle must end :) The finale though was EPIC and I don't use that word lightly. I was inspired and wrote this one shot and started on a full length story which I will hopefully have completed soon.**

**I hope you guys end up loving this oneshot. I wrote it quickly so...here's to hoping it's good. Please review.**

**Much love to all my readers and reviewers! Thank you so much!**

*************************************8*****************************8**********************

The early morning sun poured in through the blinds, waking Chloe from her sleep. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. The sunlight bounced playfully through the tree leaves and projected their dancing shadows on the wall of her apartment bedroom. It had been a good week but a long one and Chloe couldn't be happier that today was Saturday. No work today. Although she did have training she wasn't worried about it. These days she had pretty much perfected her fighting skills. It had been 6 years since she'd learned of her Mai heritage. In that time so much had changed, Chloe barely recognized the girl she had been when she was 16. It felt like another lifetime ago, no pun intended. The only thing that had stayed the same was the weekly training schedule. Really it was more for keeping Chloe on her toes than anything else but that didn't stop Alek from making it a constant competition and a prime opportunity to remind her not to be complacent. He constantly came up with new ways to challenge her. After she had lost her 2nd life 3 years ago Alek insisted she keep up the practice.

She sacrificed one to save his and she didn't regret it. Alek had refused to speak to her for two weeks after it happened and continued beating himself up about it for months. Seeing him that angry at her made it the worst time in Chloe's life. After it happened, he swore he'd never allow Chloe to be put in that position. He'd made her promise to never do it again. Chloe agreeing to life-long training was the only way she could get him to let her out of the house. And even though he hadn't told Chloe anything about it, Jasmine let it slip once that Alek increased his training regimen after it happened – which explained where he disappeared to from 7am till school started during their high school years. It also explained why, now, Alek was stronger, wiser and all the more self-assured. He was still Alek, the guy who deserved every bit of the C.B. nickname with his cocky attitude and comments, but he was different. He was more open with his thoughts, more considerate with her, but still determined he knew what was right. He'd come to know her better than anyone, like he could read her thoughts. He was her friend and the most trusted one, even over Amy and Paul. In short, he had grown up. They both had. Her losing the 2nd life had been a turning point for them.

Their lives had been pretty much standard since then though, as standard as a life of the Uniter and her protector could be. Chloe had taken a year off right after high school but was in college now and was going to begin her senior year soon. After college the plan was she would resume the duties of the Uniter, permanently – focusing on meeting with prides across the globe and restoring their race. Only 1 month left of summer, she sighed. It was time to make the most of the few days of freedom she had left. She rolled over on her other side to see Alek sleeping soundly next to her. She moved her lips to his ear.

"Alek?" she whispered softly.

He didn't move a muscle. It was amazing how he had such selective hearing. He could hear the breathing of an approaching attacker but he couldn't hear her whisper his name in the morning. She smiled lightly, brushing the hair off his forehead and kissing his cheek. She rolled back over in an effort to get dressed.

Before she could sit up she felt Alek's strong, muscular arm drape across her body. It pinned her to the bed. She wriggled beneath the weight of his arm and flipped herself onto her side to face him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked groggily, eyes closed.

He scooped his hand under her side as he pulled her into him. His eyes opened sleepily and shot her what she assumed was his classic smirk. She laughed at his feeble attempt to seem sexy. It wasn't working. His voice didn't possess the usual smoothness and his hair was tousled, although the British accent never hurt.

"That's _attractive_." She giggled. Chloe pecked him on the lips to not entirely bruise his ego, "Now let go of me so I can get ready." She shoved on his chest.

"Not yet." His eyes were shut again. His response reminded Chloe of a kid whining for a few more minutes of sleep. She kissed his lips causing his eyebrows to rise. His eyes opened and he smiled at Chloe.

"Yes. I have to." She wrapped her hands around his waist. He reciprocated. Their bodies pressed together comfortably. She loved this feeling in the morning. Their relationship had been a rocky road until she had finally sorted out her mixed bag of emotions and made it official junior year of high school. Ever since he had never left her side for long. Now they were living together. Moving in had happened almost naturally. Once college had begun they settled into an on-campus apartment with two bedrooms – one for her and one for him. He moved in claiming she needed his protection 24-7. The second bedroom hadn't been used since 3 weeks after they finished unpacking boxes though.

"I promised Amy I'd spend time with her today. She's been _begging_ me to go vintage shopping for weeks."

"That's not going to happen." He shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked defensively, feeling slightly protective of her freedom. If he was going to pull the protection card again she might have to punch him.

"Because." He stated flatly, like it was the most logical, well-thought reasoning in the world.

"Well that, Alek Petrov, is an excellent reason." She replied sarcastically, "I think it's your most well-argued debate yet."

"Well, in my defense, you haven't heard my follow up yet." He said smiling.

"It had better be good because I can promise you I'm not going to sit around here based on some ridiculous theory you have about a flea market being a death trap." Alek chuckled at her response. His arm tightened around her waist once again, removing any and all space between them. Alek gave her soft, slow kisses moving down to her cheek, and one on the nape of her neck before placing them firmly on her lips.

Whenever he did this it made Chloe's heart melt. Alek had always been very defensive and protective of her so when he kissed her gently her knees turned to jelly. It made her realize how much he really cared for her despite his often arrogant exterior. He'd been the one constant for her over the years. Through all the ups and downs with her family and friends, he had been there. Moments like this showed the incredible man Alek turned out to be. He was her rock and she, in turn, was his anchor. They had learned to rely on each other. Chloe could feel the smirk start to spread across his lips before he pulled away to seal his kisses with a peck on her forehead.

"Play hooky with me. We can spend the whole day together. No phones, no work, no friends, no Paul and his questions. Just you and me." Chloe weighed what he proposed. "We can skip training…" he tempted, desperate to get her to agree. She hadn't had a day off from training in months. She laid there for a moment mulling over if a day with Alek was worth an argument with Amy.

"Ok," she said in a huff, irritated at herself for how easily she allowed him to change her mind, "fine. But Amy is going to be _so_ pissed at me. I'm blaming it on you."

Alek smiled victoriously. "My superior persuasion technique wins the ladies over every time."

"What ladies?" Chloe chuckled. Alek had been a one woman man for years.

"Hey! I've dated plenty of girls." He said to defend himself and his long expired lady-killer reputation.

"And I'm sure they all thought you were special, _honey,_" she said in a placating way, joking with him while giving him a pat on his leg. She sat up. Chloe planted her feet on the ground walking around to Alek's side of the bed to reach the night stand where her cell phone rested. "It's just this one day though. Tomorrow I have to go with Amy or she really will never speak to me again."

"And that's a bad thing…?" He teased, rolling onto his back to better see her.

"Be nice!" Chloe leaned towards him to hit his arm playfully but instead Alek grabbed her hand and tugged it towards him. Chloe fell back into the fluffy white linens of the bed. He rolled her onto her back and positioned himself above her slender body. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips. As they kissed, Alek pressed his lips harder onto hers in an effort to deepen it. His bare chest rested against her body. Chloe's heart raced so loudly it was deafening to her delicate hearing. No matter how many times he kissed her, her heart never seemed to get tired of it. Alek moved his agile hands down to the hem of Chloe's tank top. He slid them gently underneath the grey cloth and gripped her skin. Chloe moved her hands up around him trying to pull his body more onto hers as if to fuse their bodies together. Alek continued to run his hands further up her shirt, making her skin tingle. Then, unexpectedly, he began tickling her sides causing Chloe to laugh involuntarily. Chloe broke off their kissing instantaneously and her hands hit his side. The moment was ruined. He had done it all on purpose, to tease her.

"Stop it!" Chloe tried to yell but it was coming out more like a strange giggle. "Stop!" she squirmed. She scrunched her body up to shield herself. "You're going to make me pee." They had passed the polite, trying to impress each other stage long ago. Alek chuckled and then flopped back onto the bed landing on his back, hands behind his head. A moment passed before Chloe turned on her side to face Alek. Alek mirrored her movement, their bodies making a shape reminiscent of a heart.

"Jerk." Chloe said, not really mad at him. Alek smiled impishly. "You know I hate it when you tickle me."

"No you don't."

As they laid there Alek wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes before giving her another kiss. She felt Alek's lips form into another smug smirk and she couldn't help but smile in response. As infuriating as that was, she loved it. She'd always thought it was incredibly adorable, not that she'd ever admit it to Alek although she suspected he knew how she felt. She scooted her body in, ready to more passionately press against his lips but, to her disappointment, he pulled back ending the moment yet again. Opening her eyes, she saw he was staring happily at her. Chloe had no idea where his mind was at right now. His playfulness was somewhat unusual. Normally Alek wasn't in this good of a mood in the morning.

"Chloe…?"

"What?"

"I'd like to marry you." The words took her aback for a moment. Alek had brought up the possibility of getting married before. The last time he mentioned it was last year around her birthday. They had both decided it was something that could wait till later. With the danger that came with being the Uniter, it made Chloe nervous. If Alek became her mate he would have an even bigger price on his head. That didn't stop her from loving the idea though.

She smiled at him, shaking her head at the notion he wanted to have this conversation now. They were unshowered, laying in an unmade bed in nothing more than a shirt and underwear at 9 in the morning on a Saturday, right after she had insulted him. She grinned, "I just called you a jerk?" he nodded.

"But you didn't mean it."

"I wonder what would happen if I called you some other things?" she teased. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to thing I handle criticism well." Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, remembering all the times he'd argued with her after she questioned his judgments, "So is that a yes?" he asked expectantly.

"You really _are_ asking me this right now." She said, more of a question than a statement.

"Yes." He stated firmly.

There was no doubt she wanted to marry Alek. She loved him but there were other things to consider. Shortly after they had begun their relationship, Valentina had spoken to Chloe privately about what a potential marriage could mean to a mate of a Uniter. At the time the conversation seemed incredibly early. Chloe understood then, though, that the talk was for future reference. It was something Valentina knew Chloe needed to understand. She had warned Chloe of what happened in the past when other Uniters decided to marry. Chloe couldn't help but let her mind wander to the night Alek had almost died and it frightened her. She couldn't live if he died. It made her heart stop just thinking about it.

"Should I take your silence as a yes?" his eyes still hopeful, having no idea what was going through her head.

Chloe didn't know how to give her answer without crushing him. She wasn't worried about saying 'no' to Alek – her guardian and protector – that had never been all that difficult. Alek – her best friend with the cute smile and soft lips, the boy she'd fallen in love with – that's the person she never wanted to say 'no' to.

"Ask me in 3 years?" She bargained with a half-smile.

"I believe I'm asking you _now_." He smirked, realizing how uncomfortable he was making her. Putting pressure on Chloe in matters of the heart always made her squirm and he loved it. He'd told her many times how cute he thought it was when she was flustered. Chloe shook her head, indicating her reservations. Chloe needed him to know she wasn't rejecting his idea. She needed time until she could find a way to make him safe. Chloe knew no matter how she phrased it, putting off their engagement hurt him no matter how much he didn't show it. He was ready to marry her; he probably had been for a long time now.

"I'm worried about you when the Order finds out. Valentina told me things about–"

"Valentina talked to you about this?"

"Yes but–"

"When were you going to tell me about that?" irritation in his voice indicated how he felt about Chloe keeping secrets from him. He'd never been a huge fan.

"It was years ago, when we first started dating."

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" The tone of his voice was accusatory and Chloe didn't like it. How did they get from a proposal one minute to a fight in the next? It seemed like that's all they ever did, fight and makeup but she supposed that's what made them work. Neither one of them could ever stay away for long. They couldn't bear to not be with the other, despite their conflicting personalities.

"You mean, why didn't I say 'Hey Alek, I know you just started dating me like a week ago and it's your first real relationship and we've only been on two dates but I wanted to let you know your aunt and I were talking about us getting married. I was thinking a summer wedding. Want to pick out the china pattern'? Yeah, that conversation would've gone over great! You _know_ it would've scared the crap out of you. It scared the crap out of _me_. You weren't exactly ready for anything like that which, I'm assuming, is why Valentina talked to me and not you." Alek couldn't argue with her. She was right. At the time that discussion would've sent Alek running despite his strong feelings for Chloe. He had been much different then. He hadn't been the commitment type. It had taken him a long time to get to where he was now. Alek let out a puff. His shoulders relaxed.

"That's fair. I'm sorry for getting upset. I just don't like her getting involved in things that aren't any of her business."

"She was doing what she thought was right. I deserved to know. She told me so I'd be able to make the right decision if the time came."

"Yes but not getting married isn't the right decision. My life is in danger whether we do this or not. What happened three years ago proves that. I'm your protector. That's not going to change. You can't keep worrying about something that might never happen."

"It's not a 'no' –"Alek let out a breath, cutting Chloe off. Alek placed his strong hands on her legs and scooted them closer to him. Their knees touched. He rubbed his hands softly over her thighs.

"I'm trying to understand what you're saying but time will _not_ make a difference." Alek took another breath, "You really want to wait?" he asked. Chloe could hear the disappointment in his voice. His eyes searched hers trying to comprehend where she was coming from. Chloe gave a sad smile and nodded her head. Defeat colored his eyes. Her heart broke seeing him look at her like that. He wasn't angry, he just looked hurt. As if her response had damaged him. Chloe had never seen him look at her that way. She was suddenly unsure if she was making the right decision. Alek dropped his hands from her thighs and swiveled his body to sit up. Alek's legs hung off the side of the bed. His back was towards Chloe's body. Chloe sat up in bed and scooted behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder giving him a kiss on the nape of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't understand why you're so surprised. I've told you this before," she said, trying to explain herself. "I'm not going to put you in any more danger because of me. I'm doing this to protect you." Alek took her hands from around his waist and pulled her easily to sit beside him.

Alek shook his head, "That's a stupid reason." His tone much more harsh than it had previously been.

"Alek." Chloe cautioned.

Alek's eyes drifted to her lips before locking with her eyes once again. Chloe brought her lips to his and planted a kiss. He didn't respond to her touch like he normally did. She didn't feel him reciprocate. Chloe honestly wanted to not to fight about this. She wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her back, whole heartedly this time. And that's what he did, as if reading her thoughts. Alek placed his hands firmly on her hips. He planted a strong kiss on her lips. As their kissing continued her heart fluttered once again. "We can just stay like this instead." She whispered. She tenderly kissed him. She was convinced the argument was over for the time being until Alek pulled back and stated,

"No," shaking his head, a new determination on his face. There was no kidding in his voice. Alek was serious. He inhaled deeply and Chloe could tell he was gearing up for a serious moment.

"I know what you've told me in the past but there's always going to be danger, Chloe. _You'll_ always be the Uniter. _I'll_ always be Mai. We'll never be able to wait long enough to make it safe. You _know_ that. You're worried what getting married will mean for me – that I'll become a target for the Order and I'm not denying that because it's true. But you need to understand what I'm saying. I want to spend as much of my life with you as your _husband_ not your live-in boyfriend." He argued.

Chloe opened her mouth to refute his statement. Tell him that he was much more than that but he waved his hand to cut her off before she could begin.

"I _refuse_ to wait another 3 years. I won't. And I know I'm forcing your hand but I don't care. What I'm about to say is going to make you upset. I can live with that." Alek took a breath, steadying himself. "When I ask you to marry me again, you had better say yes because even though I will _never_ leave you, it will be the last time I'm going to ask you this. I'll be your boyfriend for the rest of my life if that's what you want but I'm not going to wait around hoping one day you'll change your mind about marriage. It's now or never Chloe." Chloe could tell by his resolve that he wasn't kidding. He wasn't mad at her or even hurt, he was just resolute. He really wasn't going to do what he did in high school, waiting for her to make up her mind. Decision time was today. It was either get married now or stay boyfriend and girlfriend forever. It was entirely up to her.

"How is that a compromise?"

"It's not." Alek admitted. Chloe opened her mouth unsure what she was going to say but knowing she had to say something. Before she could Alek began speaking, his eyes soft, almost pleading her to hear him out.

"Look." He said grasping her hands, "I love you. I've loved you for a long time, probably since you called me jocko. And for some reason I will never understand, you've chosen to love me. Every time I hear your heart beating it reminds me of how I don't deserve you, how much better a person you are than me, how much more honest and kind you are. I have no right to ask for your heart but I can't help myself. I can't spend one more day without you. And if you say yes, if you think you could put up with me and my foul moods, I promise you I'll spend forever trying to prove you made the right decision. So I'm going to ask you one last time, if that's ok?"

Chloe nodded her head. Suddenly completely aware of the decision she was going to make. She was going to marry him.

"So, Chloe," he inhaled deeply, "will you _please_ make an honest man out of me and marry me already?"

Chloe nodded her head, "Yes." She kissed his lips. "Of course. I wasn't going to be able to say no after that whole speech." She admitted.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Normally you have no problem saying no to anything I say." Alek smiled. "But I'm glad you didn't." He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her cheek and lips passionately. "I'm so relieved you said yes," relief flowed through every word. "I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't." His faced beaming, as he looked into her eyes. It was the happiest she'd ever seen him. "Probably turned myself over to some Jackals…or to Paul. Death by stupid questions." He joked morbidly.

"I'm just wishing you'd said that speech a long time ago." She chuckled; Alek smiled lightly, "I was being dumb about all of it."

"No you weren't." he reassured her. He pecked her on the lips for what had to be the hundredth time this morning. He pulled her in close to his chest, intertwining their fingers. Kissed her on the forehead soft and slow. She closed her eyes feeling the body of her future husband pressed against hers. She was going to marry Alek Petrov. _Mrs. Chloe Petrov. _She thought _That sounds so incredibly weird. Maybe I'll keep my last name. As if Alek would let me do that. I can't believe I'm going to marry Alek._

Chloe was ecstatic. Alek was going to be her husband.

It was hard to believe she was engaged to the boy who used to stand watch outside her window, who she couldn't stand to be around a mere 6 years ago. Her mind raced thinking about everything he'd just said to her. Minus the little detour argument in there, that proposal had been perfect. Almost too perfect…especially the part about asking for her heart. Since when did Alek become so thoughtful, so articulate with his thoughts? _He hadn't._ was her answer. Chloe was certain there was no way that entire thing had been spontaneous. He had practiced. She was definitely going to tease him about this. Chloe blinked her eyes a few times before speaking.

"How long have you been practicing that speech?" she asked curiously, kidding with him. Playfulness shading her voice.

Alek rolled his eyes, in mock irritation. "You just couldn't let it go could you? The heart part gave it away didn't it?" She shrugged, loving that she'd caught him, making him slightly embarrassed. He paused and then answered honestly. "The first portion was _entirely_ spontaneous but that last bit, I've been practicing that for," Alek looked up at the ceiling in concentration, "about a year." He admitted.

Chloe laughed. "I figured. It was too perfect for you to think of on the spot." Alek pretended to be taken aback, mock hurt covering his expressions.

"What is that supposed to mean? That I'm not eloquent? I'm British you know. We understand how to be romantic. It's practically in the blood."

"Yeah, ok." Chloe rolled her eyes at his comment.

"There's Jane Austen, Emily Bronte, William Shakespeare…" his voice trailed off as he tried to think of others.

"Romeo and Juliet committed suicide at the end of that play, not exactly a great example of romantic bliss." Chloe teased.

"I recall them being happy enough in the beginning," defending his example.

"Not to mention the fact that you're actually Russian." She pointed out. His British accent could only hide his Russian last name so well.

"Technicality." He brushed off. He stood up, unlocking their hands and made his way towards the door of the connecting bathroom. Chloe couldn't help but let her eyes look over his incredible form. He was absolutely gorgeous and she loved him. And in the not too distant future he was going to marry her. She felt so incredibly happy she couldn't even make complete thoughts.

"Now you need to call Amy. Let her know you have to spend the whole day with your fiancé." He said, a joy was in his voice that she hadn't ever heard before. Euphoria.

"Oh! I completely forgot about the shopping. Crap!" she gently smacked her forehead in frustration. "You don't think we could just not tell anyone till tomorrow do you?" Alek turned back to face Chloe. His brow scrunched. It was clear what he thought about it.

"Well I've already updated my facebook relationship status so..." He sarcastically responded.

"You could just say _no_."

"What fun would that be?" he asked rhetorically.

"You can be such an ass sometimes." she blurted out.

"There are better ways to win arguments than resorting to name calling Chloe." He said, pretending to scold her. "And you might want to be careful what you call me. Soon you'll be _Mrs_. Ass." He smirked.

"Shut up or I might change my mind about this marriage thing." She warned. Alek walked back to where Chloe was sitting on the bed. He leaned down placing his hands on either side of her. His close proximity made Chloe's heart beat faster. Alek smiled at the sound.

"That's not funny." He close-talked. Alek placed a strong kiss on her lips. Chloe melted.

"I know." She responded fully knowing there was no possible way she would ever change her mind.

*************************************8*****************************8**********************

**So that was it. **

**Please review! :) **

**I'd love to hear any comments about my story and your thougths on the truly A-mazing season finale. **

**Was your mind blown as thoroughly as mine was? Is Brian really dead (we already know how I feel about it)? Do you think Jasmine and Valentina are alive? And what about Alek's brother? Talk about a bomb shell.**

**Review, review, review**


End file.
